Tensão
by nathymoreira633
Summary: Depois de terem decidido enfrentar as barreiras externas juntos, Robin e Regina passam a viver sob o mesmo teto e isso desencadeia uma série de desafios tanto físicos como emocionais para Regina, já que por décadas esta esconde um segredo obscuro que teme ser revelado.


Depois de Regina e Robin terem se unido novamente, Regina não viu mais motivo para adiar e distanciar sua felicidade, assim convidou Robin e Roland para morarem em sua casa, já que esta era grande e a maior parte do tempo ficava vazia. Robin exitou mas mudou de ideia quando Regina acrescentou que se sentia sozinha e que tinha o sonho de ter uma família, coisa que nunca tivera verdadeiramente antes.

Era a primeira noite de Robin e Roland na casa de Regina, agora como integrantes oficiais da família. O dia fora agitado, a bagunça da mudança tomara a maior parte do dia e agora finalmente estavam tendo um momento de lazer e paz. Henry estava reunido com eles nesse primeiro dia e decidira que iria dormir com seu novo irmão mais novo.  
\- A brincadeira está ótima mas preciso renovar minhas energias, vou tomar banho. Tome conta deles pra mim Robin? - Diz Regina selando seus lábios nos lábios de Robin.  
Robin mal podia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo, e agora ouvir Regina falando de Roland como se fosse seu próprio filho era maravilhoso, e ele tinha certeza que ela era a mulher certa para fazer este papel.  
\- Claro.- Respondeu Robin olhando nos olhos castanhos da morena.

Enquanto Regina tomava banho Henry colocava um filme para ver junto com Robin e Roland.  
\- Ah não esse não.- Diz Robin.  
\- Como não, você nem sabe qual filme é Robin. - Diz Henry desdenhando de Robin.  
\- Mas é claro que sei, Roland não parava de assistir esse maldito filme na TV do apartamento em NY! Eu já devo saber as falas!  
\- AAH papa, deixa.- Roland fala e faz um biquinho.  
\- Não, com esse monte de filmes aí deve ter algo de mais interessante.- Robin fala apontando para a pilha de DVDs ao lado da grande TV na sala.  
\- Ter tem, vai dando uma olhada aí Robin enquanto eu vou tirando o filme.- Conclui Henry.  
Robin está olhando os filmes pacientemente quando vê na estante um compartimento de vidro, fechado, contendo visivelmente outros DVDs, porém as capas eram inteiramente pretas. Ele no intuito de procurar mais filmes tenta abrir, mas para sua surpresa estava trancado, trancado com magia.  
\- Não mexa aí Robin! - Henry grita e logo depois abaixa o tom de voz.- Isso está fechado com magia, é da minha mãe e ela fica muito, mas muito brava quando tentam mexer.  
\- Mas são só filmes, por que ela fecha isso com magia? - Robin pergunta.  
\- Não sei, só sei que desde que sou criança ela não me deixa tocar nesses filmes. Na verdade não sei se são só filmes Robin, tem muita coisa nessa casa guardada que minha mãe sempre fez muito mistério e eu nunca ousei tocar pois ela sempre vira uma fera quando tento ir contra uma ordem sua.  
\- Isso é realmente estranho. - Conclui Robin, ficando muito duvidoso não só sobre os filmes mas também sobre o que Henry havia falado, afinal o que seria? Ela tinha mais segredos?  
\- Que bagunça é essa? O que estão fazendo?- Diz Regina descendo as escadas vestida de forma que Robin jamais vira: de chinelos e um hobbie de seda preto que ia só até o meio das coxas. Ela estava linda e seus cabelos estavam naturais, batidos, formando algumas ondas. ´´ Como era linda`` pensava o arqueiro.  
\- Nós estamos procurando filme pra ver, mãe.- Fala Henry.  
\- Filme? Que coisa chata! Vamos ver um desenho. A essa hora passam muitos nos canais fechados. O que acha Roland?  
\- Que legal tia Regina! Eu quero! - Roland fala pulando, todo animado com a ideia de ver desenhos animados, que só havia conhecido depois de NY.  
Todos se sentaram, Henry ficou no tapete brincando com o cabelo de Roland enquanto este encostava a cabecinha em seu colo. Robin e Regina estavam logo atrás, abraçados no sofá, cobertos, ele fazia carinho nos cabelos de Regina que, de sedosos que eram, insistiam em cair pelo seu rosto, ela estava vidrada na televisão, dando sorrisos genuínos ora dos carinhos de Robin ora das bobagens infantis que passavam na TV.  
\- Qualquer um da floresta encantada que te visse agora como estou vendo, com esse sorriso lindo, teria certeza de que aquela Rainha Má nunca existiu.- Diz Robin enquanto acaricia a maçã do rosto de Regina.  
\- Acho que se eu não tivesse matado seus familiares eles poderiam realmente pensar assim.- Diz Regina abaixando a cabeça e olhando para as próprias mãos, envergonhada.  
\- Regina, você nunca foi má, você sempre teve um coração enorme, e por conta disso mesmo que fez tanto estrago na vida de outras pessoas, porque este coração imenso estava ferido, sangrando.- Robin fala apertando as bochechinhas rosadas da rainha enquanto olhava fixamente em seus olhos, querendo despertá-la para sua realidade.  
Regina dá um sorriso amarelo e olha para baixo, relembrando do que fizera e pensando se realmente merecia tudo aquilo que estava tendo, até que Robin chama sua atenção novamente.  
\- Olha só amor, todos erramos. Olhe para mim, já roubei, fiz mulheres sofrerem e as tratei como prostitutas quando na verdade me amavam, e o pior erro da minha vida: me deitei com uma mulher que não amava e com esse erro, hoje, ela espera um filho meu, o que está chateando a mulher que eu mais amei em toda minha vida e com razão.  
\- Robin, ela te enganou, não foi culpa sua e eu... não estou chateada.  
\- Regina, eu vi , nunca vou esquecer de ter visto seu coração se quebrar através dos seus olhos na minha frente e eu sem poder fazer nada para mudar isso, me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo.  
Regina faz uma pausa, olhando para o chão. Afinal ela realmente estava chateada, chateada por Robin ter transado com outra mulher tão rápido, chateada porque ela não podia conceber um filho a Robin como Zelena estava fazendo, chateada por ele ter pensado na possibilidade que poderia amar outra mulher que não fosse ela. Mas ela não queria deixar sua felicidade passar, não de novo, dessa vez nada a impediria de ser feliz, nem o medo que vinha dela mesma.  
\- Veja só, os meninos dormiram.- Regina se levanta para despertar Henry.  
\- Não, não, deixe-o dormir, vou colocá-lo na cama.  
\- Robin, ele não é mais uma criança, e vai brigar.  
\- Que brigue.- Robin dá de ombros e Regina sorri balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
Robin pega Henry no colo e Regina leva Roland, o casal coloca os meninos em seus respectivos quartos.  
\- Bom, e onde nós dormimos?- Robin fala com as mãos nos bolsos, com segundas intenções e visivelmente atiçado com a ideia de dormir com Regina novamente.  
\- Aqui. - Regina segura firmemente na mão de Robin e o guia para o seu quarto.  
Regina tranca a porta do quarto enquanto Robin fica parado em frente a um criado observando algumas fotos da sua mulher junto a Henry. É quando o ladrão menos espera que ele tem uma das melhores visões que já teve em sua vida: Regina havia tirado o hobbie e vestia apenas uma camisola cor de sangue de seda, que além de mostrar grande parte de seus seios, numa visível lingerie vinho, também deixava a mostra todas suas pernas , tendo tecido apenas para cobrir as curvas de suas nádegas. ´´Aquela era mesmo a sua mulher?`` pensava Robin, era demais para ele, ele estava prestes a explodir de tesão olhando para aquela imagem, estava paralisado, observando aquela pele branca, os seios saltando, os lábios carnudos pequenos, as coxas grossas e as volumosas nádegas que Regina parecia usar para provocá-lo. Tudo que Robin mais queria era agarrar Regina pelos cabelos, atirá-la na cama e fodê-la até que o dia amanhacesse , mas não, ele não sabia se ela queria, afinal depois de conversarem sobre o que a estava chateando, ela simplesmente cortou o assunto, ele nem mesmo sabia se ela estava com raiva.  
\- O que foi? Algo de errado? - Regina desperta Robin de seus pensamentos pervertidos e confusos.  
\- Não nada,- Robin engole seco - é só que não é todos os dias que vemos uma mulher como você vestida assim.  
\- Assim como?- Regina se faz de desintendida colocando as mãos na cintura.  
\- Assim tão...- Ele não sabia o que dizer, iria falar que ela estava gostosa? que estava uma delícia? um tesão?  
\- Diga Robin!  
\- Tão convidativa.- Ele conclui e deixa uma Regina com um sorriso safado nos lábios.  
Regina, que até então estava do outro lado da cama, fica de quatro, sobre seus joelhos e vai engatinhando em cima da cama até Robin.  
\- E que tipo de convite eu inspiro?- Pergunta ela enquanto passava a mão pela camisa de Robin, que já estava excitado.  
Robin espalma a mão pelas costas de Regina e num movimento a traz para si, colando seu ouvido em sua boca e responde:  
\- O convite mais delicioso e cheio de luxúria que eu poderia receber.  
Regina se arrepia inteira, se excitando ainda mais, mas ao mesmo tempo o medo lhe sobe de forma súbita. Tudo vem a sua cabeça: O filho que ela jamais poderia dar, os finais felizes que tirara, o filho de Robin que Zelena iria ter, e o que mais a atormentava no momento: suas fantasias cheias de perversão que estavam por toda a casa e que Robin ainda não conhecia e talvez odiasse caso soubesse.  
Ela se afasta, caindo sentada na cama, em cima dos próprios pés.  
\- O que foi? Desculpe, eu não quis ser incoveniente, mas eu pensei que ...  
\- Não é nada disso- Regina interrompe - Sou eu. Me perdoa, mas eu não posso, não agora.  
\- Tudo bem, mas por favor me explique o que está acontecendo.  
Um silêncio se faz.  
Ela não queria contar a ele o que estava acontecendo. Não queria mostrar o quanto estava de coração quebrado, não queria mostrar o quanto fora fragilizada por algo que ela mesma permitiu que ele fizesse, o quanto tinha medo e insegurança de estar compartilhando de sua vida com outra pessoa, o quanto estava triste por ter agido certo, muito menos queria revelar algo à ele que estava escondido dentro dela há tanto tempo. Não, ela não iria fazer isso, seria suicídio.  
Mas o que ela iria falar? que ela estava cansada? Ele pensaria que ela estava sem desejo por ele ou com raiva. Regina não gostava de mentir para quem amava, a remoía.  
Era melhor empurrar esta conversa até o momento que ela soubesse o que falar.  
Regina enche os pulmões.  
\- Robin, entenda, não é nada com você. É comigo. Mas eu não tenho estruturas para te contar agora, hoje, eu apenas quero curtir sua vinda para cá, quero que termine bem, sem choro, discussão ou ares pesados. Você compreende?  
\- Sim, claro, eu espero Regina. -Robin fala e beija a têmpora de Regina a apertando num abraço.- Venha vamos dormir, vai ser melhor para você, e saiba que estou com você.  
\- Obrigada por tudo, de verdade.- Regina fala enquanto abraça Robin.  
Regina se deita e se abraça com um bichinho de pelúcia que tinha escondido debaixo da cama.  
\- O que é isso?- Pergunta Robin em tom de brincadeira.  
\- Ah, isso? não é nada, é que...- Regina fica com vergonha de estar abraçada a um bicho de pelúcia para dormir como se tivesse 10 anos de idade- Ah Robin, qual o problema? Eu não consigo dormir sem o Oto.- Regina fala nervosa e cruza os braços no elefante de pelúcia, fazendo bico e enchendo as bochechas de ar.  
Robin solta uma gargalhada gostosa.  
\- Oto? O nome dele é Oto?- Robin pergunta mexendo na tromba do elefante - Enfim, nenhum problema meu amor, você fica linda assim, parece um bebê. Só tem uma coisa errada.  
\- O quê?  
\- Você deveria estar ME abraçando e não abraçando esse elefante feioso aí.  
\- Ele não é feioso! Mas tudo bem, vou ceder .- Regina fala com ar superior.  
Ela abraça Robin que logo a coloca no seu tórax. Ela fica ali abraçada com seu bichinho apenas sentindo a respiração acelerada de Robin e o calor de sua pele, pensando em como falaria aquelas coisas para ele no dia seguinte.


End file.
